Kirby Super Star Ultra
Kirby Super Star Ultra, known in Japan as 星のカービィ ウルトラスーパーデラックス (Hoshi no Kābī Urutora Sūpā Derakkusu, meaning Kirby of the Stars Ultra Super Deluxe, is a Nintendo DS remake of the Super NES game Kirby Super Star. It includes all games found in the original, but adds several new ones. In addition, the game features 3D FMV cutscenes for all of the levels, improves the visuals from Kirby Super Star, has more bosses, and adds to/modifies the gameplay in some ways. This remake features several new games. The first new levels are the sub-games, which include Snack Tracks, Kirby Card Swipe, and Kirby on the Draw. All of these games feature four Kirbys, and the objective in them is to get the most points of the four. In Snack Tracks, Kirby is laying in front of a conveyor belt which is carrying food towards them, attempting to eat the most of the four while also touching non-food objects to keep them out of Kirby's path. Kirby Card Swipe requires the player to view a certain number of cards with images on them, wait for an image to show on the top screen, and then touch whatever card matches the image shown. Kirby on the Draw requires Kirby to shoot at images that appear in a shooting gallery. Like in many shooting galleries, most images give the player extra point, while some give negative points. There are four new platforming games, though two of them are remakes of earlier games. The first is Revenge of the King, a harder version of Spring Breeze. It has modified level layouts, several new enemy designs, and several features from Kirby's Dream Land (such as the boss Kabula, formerly "Kaboola"), that Spring Breeze (a remake of Kirby's Dream Land) did not include. It features a different plot involving King Dedede being angry over his loss in Spring Breeze, and wanting revenge on Kirby. The second is Meta Knightmare Ultra, where the player controls Meta Knight through all of the original games (excluding Gourmet Race and The Arena): Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes. Meta Knight retains most of his moves from Revenge of Meta Knight, but in an unusual fashion. He may use only his sword, but there are abilities that the player can use by touching them on the touch screen. When Meta Knight defeats an enemy, he gets a certain amount of power points, which he needs to use these techniques. The game records the player's best time for their run of each game in Meta Knightmare Ultra. The game has various changes to some modes, such as blocking access to some rooms, and a different plot. The third new sub-game is Helper to Hero, which is a remake of The Arena where the player controls one of the helpers that appear in the game. The final new level is The True Arena, which contains all bosses from the remake. After The True Arena has been beaten, a Special-edition Blooper Reel can be viewable in the Theater, which contains various clips from Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, Gourmet Race, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes with a special added touch of comedy. For example, in Gourmet Race, when King Dedede throws the food in the air to eat it he misses and they fall to the ground. Category:Video Games